Wrath of TigerClan: AU
__TOC__ Allegiances Leader: Wrenstar- Brown and white she-cat Sovereigns: Mousefur- Brown she-cat Grandees: Russetfur- Ginger tabby she-cat Blackfoot- White tom with black paws Snaketail- Dark brown tabby tom Smokefoot- Black tom with green eyes Toadfoot- Dark brown tom Hawknose- Black and white tom Birchfall- Pale brown tabby tom Rainfang- Pale gray and white tabby she-cat Meadowshade- Dark brown she-cat Flamesong- Dark ginger tom Scorchberry- Black and white she-cat with amber eyes Spiderstep- Gray she-cat with green eyes Apprentice- Grasspaw Frostwhisker- Brown and white tabby tom Robinheart- Pale gray tom Foxstripe- Dark gray tabby tom Apprentice- Mosspaw Medicine Ca'''ts: Cinderpelt- Gray she-cat with hazel eyes Littlecloud- Brown tabby tom Willowshine- Pale gray she-cat Flametail- Ginger tabby tom Kestrelflight- Brown and white tom '''Dutiful: Oakfur- Dark brown tom Nightcloud- Black she-cat Cedarheart- Dark gray tom Rowanclaw- Ginger tabby tom Crowfeather- Black tom Apprentice- Pinepaw Heathertail- Pale brown tabby she-cat Harespring- Brown and white tabby tom Voletooth- Brown tom Snowbird- White she-cat Apprentice- Ferretpaw Whitewater- White she-cat Smokefoot- Black tom with green eyes Beechfur- Light brown tom Antpelt- Brown tom Leaftail- Dark brown tabby tom Rainstorm- Blue-gray tom Pebblefoot- Gray tom Minnowtail- Gray and white she-cat Apprentice- Hollowpaw Owlclaw-Brown tabby tom Scorchfur- Dark gray tom Redwillow- Ginger tom Shrewfoot- Dark gray she-cat Olivenose- Tortoiseshell she-cat Sunstrike- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat Dawnpelt- Pale gray she-cat Tigerheart- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Beetlewhisker- Brown and white tabby tom Apprentice- Furzepaw Untrusts: Onewhisker- Pale brown and white tabby tom Dustpelt- Dark brown tabby tom Tawnyfur- Brown tabby she-cat Whitetail- White she-cat Brightheart- Amber and white tabby she-cat with one green eye Brackenfur- Golden-brown tom Rainwhisker- Blue-gray tom Sorreltail- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat Owlwhisker- Brown tabby tom Weaslefur- Ginger and white tabby tom Willowclaw- Gray she-cat Gorsetail- Gray and white tabby she-cat Spiderleg- Black tom Shrewtail- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Crowfrost- Black and white tom Apprentice- Boulderpaw Emberfoot- Gray tom Hollylight- Brown tabby she-cat Larchpool- Gray tabby she-cat Mousewhisker- Gray and white tom Berrynose- Cream tabby tom Mintfur- Gray tom Icewing- White she-cat Otterheart- Brown tabby she-cat Cinderheart- Dark gray tabby she-cat with hazel eyes Moleclaw- Ginger and white tabby tom Sedgewhisker- Brown tabby she-cat Thistleheart- White she-cat Apprentice- Bumblepaw Swallowtail- Dark gray she-cat Icecloud- Pale gray she-cat Foxleap- Ginger tabby tom Amberstrike- Amber and white tabby she-cat Apprentice- Thornpaw Snowleaf- White tom Firewing- Amber tabby tom Silversplash- Silver tabby tom Pikefoot- Dark brown tabby tom Blackfeather- Black she-cat Mallownose- Brown tabby tom Duskcloud- Gray and white tom Apprentice- Flowerpaw Petalfur- Gray and white she-cat Grasspelt- Light brown tabby tom Rosepetal- Cream tabby she-cat Toadstep- Black and white tom Apprentices: Furzepaw- Gray and white she-cat Boulderpaw- Gray tom Ferretpaw- Gray tom Pinepaw- Black she-cat Starlingpaw- Ginger tom Bumblepaw- Gray and black tabby tom Flowerpaw- Pale brown and white tabby she-cat Thornpaw- Brown she-cat Mosspaw- Brown and white she-cat Hollowpaw- Dark brown tabby tom with orange eyes Grasspaw- Light brown tom Queens and Kits: Ferncloud- Gray tabby she-cat Mate: Dustpelt Daisy- Pale tortoiseshell and white she-cat Hazeltail- Gray and white she-cat Mate: Rainwhisker Kits: Ashkit(Gray tabby she-cat), Whitekit(White tom), Willowkit(Blue-gray and white she-cat), Hickorykit(Brown and white tabby tom) and Cloudkit(Gray tom) Whitewing- White she-cat Mate: Sootfur(Deceased) Kits: Ivykit(Gray and white tabby she-cat) and Dovekit(Gray she-cat) Duskfur- Brown tabby she-cat Mate: Crowfrost Kits: Longkit(Pale brown she-cat) and Podkit(Gray and white tom) Poppyfrost- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat Mate: Emberfoot Kits: Cherrykit(Ginger she-cat) and (Gray tabby tom) Kinkfur- Dark gray she-cat Mate: Shrewtail Kits: Mistkit(Pale gray she-cat), Sparrowkit(Brown tabby tom) and Dewkit(Gray she-cat) Applefur- Brown she-cat Mate: Hawknose Expecting Wrenstar- Brown and white she-cat Mate: Pebblefoot Expecting Elders: Ashfoot- Pale gray she-cat Longtail- Brown tabby tom Mousefur- Brown she-cat Dawnflower- Gray she-cat Nightwhisper- Dark brown tom; formerly of BloodClan Blackclaw- Smoky-black tom Tallpoppy- Dark brown she-cat Dawncloud- Ginger tabby she-cat Tornear- Gray tabby tom Shadepelt- Dark gray she-cat Impure: Cloudtail- White tom Mistyfoot- Blue-gray she-cat Reedwhisker- Black tom Roseheart- Pale brown tabby she-cat Feathertail- Silver and black tabby she-cat Stormfur- Dark gray tom Stonestream- Gray tom Prologue The fiery light gleamed from above as the two Clans faced each other. A ginger tom faced the opposing dark brown leader. Behind the ginger tom were three other cats. One was his dark gray deputy while another was another leader. Next to the black and white leader was his deputy. Across from them was the dark brown leader and his white, black-footed deputy. Together with the rouges they were ready to fight. the ginger LionClan leader stepped forward. "Listen Scourge, Tigerstar is a traitor. He will betray you if given the chance, he betrayed ThunderClan, my Clan. Who's to say he won't betray BloodClan? You don't have to listen to him, you can join us and together, we can defeat TigerClan," Firestar tried to reason. The black tom only laughed. "You really think I'd let him give order to my cats, Firestar? I'm the leader of BloodClan, not Tigerstar," Scourge laughed. Despite his efforts, the ginger leader knew there was no way he could convince the BloodClan tom otherwise. As they stood there tensed up, each side waited for the other to make a move. And then the unthinkable happened. Tigerstar killed Scourge. Tearing through his collar and into his throat, the tom collapsed onto the ground, panting heavily. A few ragged breaths were let out as the small, black tom violent shook. In a matter of seconds, he was dead. Everyone stood in a shocked silence. "Scourge!" His deputy, Bone, growled. With claws unsheathed the tom turned to Tigerstar. "You'll pay for this you piece of Clan scum!" The tom vowed. As he rushed forwards to Tigerstar, Blackfoot, TigerClan's deputy, pinned the tom down. Bone struggled under Blackfoot's stronger grip. "You think I actually trusted him? You think I didn't recognize that tom? Last time I saw Scourge, he was nothing but a mere, pathetic kit who was too weak to fight me. When I saw what he became, I didn't want to risk past reactions hurt me. Therefore, he had to go." As the dark tabby spoke, he only got closer to BloodClan's deputy. "Tigerstar, I'll kill you," Bone hissed as the TigerClan leader neared him. "You won't have a chance. You're nothing but a rouge who relies more on strength than brains. That is your fatal flaw Bone." Before the black and white rouge could get a word in, he was dead with a quick snap of the neck. Firestar stepped back in horror at what he just witnessed. With Scourge's and Bone's bodies to the side, Tigerstar addressed LionClan. "I'll give you one day to join TigerClan. Those of you who join us between now and then shall be spared. Those who fight, you won't be so lucky. As for my Clan, if you have a problem with my leadership, leave now or you will be killed. Firestar, Tallstar we meet here tomorrow at this time. Don't try to run because we will fine you. TigerClan, let's go." With those parting words, the larger Clan turned away, heading back to their camp. Once they were out of earshot, Tallstar turned to Firerstar. "Should we ambush them while they sleep?" The tom asked. The ginger tom hesitated. "I don't know. they out number us greatly, but ambushing them while they'll sleep gives us an advantage. However, how many warriors will we lose? We have all our warriors here whereas they don't have every cat. There are more at their camp. We may have a better chance at winning if we fight tomorrow. I'm sure of it," the ginger tom replied hopeful. The older WindClan tom sighed. "I hope you're right. By StarClan I hope you're right." The LionClan warriors had reached their camp safely. The full moon was still in the inky sky, shining down upon the warriors. The ginger leader sat beneath the silver light, thinking with worry. He gazed out into the forest bathed in moonlight, uneasy with the battle set the next day. As he sat, soft pawstep approached him. Firestar tensed up as they got closer. Whipping sound, he unsheathed his claws, ready for a fight. "It's just me," a familiar voiced purred. "Sandstorm," the leader breathed with relief. The pale ginger she-cat sat beside her mate. "You weren't in your nest so I wanted to check on you. You doing alright?" The she-cat asked. Firestar nodded. "As okay as I can be right now. I'm just so...Unsure about the battle tomorrow. We could win or we could lose. And if we lose, well, who knows how many of us will be lost? I don't want you, or Graystripe or anyone for that matter getting killed because of tomorrow. Perhaps it would've been safer just to join TigerClan." "And do what, just give up and let him rule the forest? Let him do what he wants? Firestar, we have to fight. If we don't, we're giving up and admitting that his tyranny is acceptable, which it's not. If we don't fight who will? WindClan by themselves? Firestar, what we're doing is for the best. Even if we lose, I'll at least have you," Sandstorm purred. Firestar smiled. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you too," his mate replied. The pair twined tails and headed into the leader's den. There was still hope and tomorrow, LionClan would win. The next day came and everything that could go wrong, went wrong. So many warriors died. From young to old, few were spared. LionClan had lost the battle and now Tigerstar ruled the forest. Tallstar was the first to fall, he was ripped to shreds by merciless TigerClan and BloodClan cats. Deadfoot, Mudclaw, Whitestorm and Goldenflower all soon fell after. Warrior after warrior died. Ashpaw was so brutally ripped open, his innards were everywhere and his head was nearly taken off. Thornclaw was beaten so badly, he choked on his own blood. Meanwhile, Runningbrook from WindClan had her neck snapped while Ravenpaw was forced to watch Barely die before being killed himself. It was a living nightmare. Tirestar handled Firestar himself. the tom ripped life after life away from him. When Graystripe tried to stop him, Blackfoot sliced his throat opened. Sandstorm tried to help the Clan and keep it strong, but she too failed. She was slowly killed in front of Firestar. The ThunderClan leader himself was then murdered by Tigerstar and the battle was won. LionClan had lost and now TigerClan ruled the forest. Prologue Part 2 Under Tigerstar's rule, many things underwent change. For one, the tom had revealed a mate who he kept secret. Her name was Sasha and she had been found with his three kits, Hawk, Moth and Tadpole, who were renamed Hawkkit, Mothkit and Toadkit. They were accepted into the Clan and taken under Tigerstar's wing. Like their half-siblings, Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw, they were treated as royalty and held high ranks within the Clan. Despite their loyalties and how they felt, Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw listened to their father, believing there was nothing they could do to stop him. Another thing that was anew for TigerClan was their ranks. There was one leader and his family who were called the Sovereigns. Warriors who Tigerstar trusted and proved their worth to the Clan were called Grandees. They were very important within the Clan and were the only ones who could train the leader's kits. Medicine cats remained the same, joining together to reveal signs from StarClan and to heal the Clan. Meanwhile, warriors were split into two different groups, the Dutiful and the Untrusts. The Dutiful were warriors who Tigerstar trusted and who were loyal to the TigerClan leader. Meanwhile, the Untrusts were warriors who Tigerstar couldn't trust but still would hunt and fight for him. Apprentices were trained strictly by Dutiful and Grandees in hopes they would be warriors loyal to Tigerstar one day. Queens, kits and elders remained the same all the while warriors who were half-clan or from outside were placed as Impure. They were treated like apprentices used to be and lived in the worse conditions. With full power under his paws, Tigerstar had everything he wanted. Healthy kits to rule after he was dead, five Clans under his control and the ability to do what he wished. Despite his ultimate power, he wanted more. He craved more and he was going to get what he wanted. He set his sights out on the twoleg place. They had lived in peace for moons without Scourge there, now it was going to be taken away instead. With reluctance, the TigerClan warriors went out and conquered the twoleg place cats. They fell fairly easily with a few even joining the Clan. Tigerstar had it all. He had all four Clans, plus the BloodClan cats and now the twolegplace nothing could stop him. That was until he got extremely sick. He was weak and what started with one lump turned into two then four, then he was nearly covered in them. they hurt and there was nothing any medicine cat could do to help. He was going to die, and soon. With his life simply fading away, he had to choose an heir and quickly. He called his daughters, Mothwing and Tawnypelt, as well as his sons, Hawkfrost, Brambleclaw and Toadfang, in his dying moments. He declared that Hawkfrost was to succeed him and so the tom did when his father died. Those who thought Tigerstar was bad had no idea how Hawkstar would be. He was just as bad, but sometimes he was even worse. Unlike his father, he didn't care much for power. What he desired most was control. He thrived off of manipulation and having warriors who were beneath him made him feel like he had authority. Despite this, he still had fear. This fear stemmed from his siblings. If one of them killed him, he'd have no heir. To ensure that didn't happen, he assigned Brambleclaw and Mothwing to ensure that the newer generations were taught only what Hawkstar wanted them to hear while having Tawnypelt and Toadfang take control of the twoleg place cats. In order to have surviving heirs for himself, Hawkstar took four mates, four different she-cats from the previous four Clans. Swallowtail was his official mate. He had two litters with her amounting to seven kits. Of those seven, only two survived. His next mate was Nightwing formerly of ShadowClan. they had five kits with three surviving. His third mate was Robinwing a former member of WindClan. He had nine kits with her from four different litters. Maliciously, they all survived. Finally he became mates with Mousefur from ThunderClan. It was hard for her to get pregnant and when she finally gave birth to four kits, only one survived with the others being stillborn. With his line in place Hawkstar had so much going for him. then the twolegs came. They brought their yellow beasts and began to tear down ThunderClan's old part of the forest before destroying RiverClan's old territory. Everything was a mess. Sickness came killing many then prey became scarce hurting the Clans more. There was little they could do, so they moved. For countless moons they searched for a new home, hoping to find one. they finally did and they were saved. A lush forest with plenty of prey welcomed them. In the center of it all was one large lake, filled to the brim with water. It was a paradise and everything was well. Then the badgers attacked. Few warriors were lost due to the Clan fighting back. The badgers never returned to battle again. Everything quickly returned to normal. Hawkstar's kits had quickly grown up. Those from Swallowtail became two of the best hunters within the Clan. His from Nightwing were considered average, but skilled none the less. His kits from Robinwing were considered fine cats who did anything they could to help the Clan. Of course Hawkstar never told anyone, but he was most proud of them. Finally there was Wrenrunner. Only living kit of Mousefur, she was never of any concern to her father. She was born weak and she'd die weak. That's at least what Hawkstar thought. Little did he know, she'd be the end to him. Wrenrunner was seen as a sweet she-cat, willing to do anything for her Clan. She was caring, compassionate and watched out for "the little guy" and lower ranks within the Clan. Wrenrunner was respected and well-liked. If anyone was going to be the next leader, everyone wanted it to be her. But that wasn't the case. As he got older, Hawkstar needed an heir. He choose his son, Duskpelt. Mysteriously a few days after this announcement, he was found dead. Breezetooth, sister to Duskpelt, was then made the heir. She too was found dead. Hawkstar was concerned by this. Two of his heirs he'd chosen were now dead, who was next? While trying to clear his mind on a walk, Wrenrunner had joined him. He was cold towards her, but held up the conversation. As they neared camp, the unthinkable happened; Wrenrunner killed her father. The wound she gave him was so deep, even starClan wouldn't bring him back. she dragged his body to the center of camp, showing everyone what she had done. "Look at what has happened to your leader! I have killed the valiant Hawkstar and now I am leader! You will either follow me, or you will die," the she-cat threatened. Many opposed her, but she didn't care. In her eyes, she was the rightful leader of TigerClan and no one was going to take that from her. She received her lives that night. Power from Tigerstar. Compassion from Sasha. Making wise choices from Firestar and loyalty from Breezetooth. Energy from Runningwind. Mother's love from Brindleface. Her seventh life was from One-eye. She received the life of chances. Halftail gave her the life of making past wrongs right. The life of justice was received from Bluestar. Her last life was form her father, Hawkstar. He gave her the life of regret, in order to remember her wrong decisions from the past. And so, she became leader, taking on the name Wrenstar. The first thing Wrenstar did as leader was kill Mothwing, Toadfang, Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt so there was less competition for her position. Once they were done for, her half siblings and their own kits were demoted to grandees. For the first few moons, everything was quite. Wrenstar as leader wasn't a terrible one and actually was doing a good job of keeping the Clan together. Then Honeyfern's and Berrynose's kits were made apprentices. They were only four moons and while it was nothing too drastic, she declared that all kits of Untrusts shall be trained at four moons as opposed to six. Many were against that. Some went as far to spread talk of a rebellion and one warrior even tried to attack the TigerClan leader. In order to stop it, Wrenstar created the Gathering Night battles. Set to happen every half moon and full moon, warriors from TigerClan were forced to watch Untrusts fight each other or Grandees and Dutiful. Much like Tigerstar in the beginnings of TigerClan, she too would sit atop a bone hill and watch the cats fight. Usually the battle lasted until one cat was weakened to the point of losing. But sometimes, it ended in death. The Clans are under a new era. Under a new leader who's even more terrible than ones of the past. We need to stop her by any means, even if it means ending in death. We are the warriors who will free the Clans from TigerClan's Wrath. Category:In progress Category:Fanfiction